Legend of Naraku
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside


Summary: Naraku was never fully killed his essence, memories and powers are reincarnated in a far distant part of the world known as Konohagakure in the body and soul of a 3 year old girl who looked almost like the Yondaime's daughter but is that who she truly is under those dark red eyes...dark times await for the Elemental Nations. Godlike/Cold/Dark/Cruel/Sadistic/Emotionless/Cool/Charming/Demonic Naraku crossovered with Monster Girls Quest, Inuyasha and Yugi-oh and Ikki Tousen, extreme Konoha and idiotic demons and human bashing. rated M+ for blood, gore, attempted rape, sex, gore, explicit language and disturbing scenes

Appearance: Naraku's final form clothing except with Naruko's looks and the baboon pelt around her waist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha or Monster Girls Quest enjoy the story

* * *

(Konohagakure No Sato - Nighttime)

Mizuki Touji cursed as he leapt through traffic eyes burning with worry and protectiveness eyes darting everywhere, chakra sensing on full blast searching for his companion.

Why would a Chunin like him be searching for someone with such determination and worry, well the one he is searching for is his surrogate little sister. It had been a couple of years since the Kyuubi attack though he really didn't feel any hatred for whoever the container was she was atleast 1 year younger than his surrogate sister.

But the problem was the damned civilian council plotting attempted rape on her even when she is just a fucking kid! She was already showing signs of a budding woman in the making but, it was getting worse as each time they got more bolder and bolder that he literally crippled even a group of Jounin trying to sample her it made him shake with rage.

She was just an orphan like he was and he made it priority to take care of her and teach her right from wrong and he had to thank his wife Tsubaki for being the mother for her, they always made time for her everyday and month and year to make her feel like their own daughter.

He was just going to take her to the academy to sign up for the academy only to return later to find her gone and knew the council was at it's usual shit again and he was going to fucking mutilate them.

"Get the fuck away from me you sick bastards!" A melodic strong female voice roared with fear and fury and Mizuki turned around only to duck under a flying body and looked back with a whistle seeing the fist imprint and dislocated jaw before remembering what was happening and ran quickly becoming a blur toward the alley.

The sight that greeted his eyes made his already boiling rage start steaming.

A little girl with long black hair and red eyes with a pupils and facial features that made even most other civilians and female kunoichi jealous knowing she would attract many women later even women something she the girl herself denied not wanting to have a relationship with sexist pigs but now he was frozen in anger.

She had one of her free legs kicking away the sick fat pink haired bastard of a Haruno in the face trying to stuff his face in her naked pussy showing signs of black hair and was wet as if someone fingered her recently (A/N: I am not going to repeat this fucking shit to all of you sick bastards out there i detest rape in any form and if it was up to me every rapist i find would end up with their nuts ripped out their ass and force fed down their throat ugh i'm so going to feel sick!) and the wild blush on her stoic face indicated that she was resisting showing any form of arousal knowing that would excite them even more.

"Get the fuck away from me you pedophile i swear i'll fucking mutilate your corpse for doing this to me!" The girl erupted furiously as her kicking unnoticeably got even harder and harder and then something within in her began changing.

A purplish ominous mist seeped from her body surprising the two brutish jounins restraining her arms and screamed in pain watching it melt away the flesh on their fingers and then their hands not seeing her eyes gain a purple eyeshadow along with a darker red eye color, her chakra then turned vile, cold and dark stunning the mob into fear before they began backing away.

She ripped herself free smashing a heel into the pink haired pedo's skull sending blood, pieces of skull and brain matter splashing against her face eyes cold and glowing with demonic power that seemed so dark.

Some of the other civilians charged at her thinking it was all just an illusion only to freeze when she glanced at them and then their heads exploded spraying blood all over the walls dropping the worn katana's and blades they formerly wielded and used them to hack and slash into the mob attempting to rape her, not paying attention as her speed began slowly increasing to ANBU Captain level becoming so fast even the appearing Hokage and ANBU couldn't track her at all not recognizing the girl and neither did Mizuki.

"R-retreat!"

**"You filthy rapists aren't going anywhere..." **She said in a demonic tone of endless rage and fury that could make even Kami herself whimper in fear and she grabbed the last two civilians by their necks lifting them up with ease much to the shock of even the Hokage, tossing them in mid-air she kicked up the blade laying on the ground before palm striking them sending the projectiles embedding through their shoulders pinning them into the concrete wall.

The watchers winced while some of the weaker willed shinobi paled and pissed themselves before fainting from mental trauma.

Mizuki winced each time watching his surrogate little sister stab them in non-vital areas prolonging their suffering and pain but stayed put since these bastards no scum of the earth deserved this punishment, she was the victim therefore she was to deal out their punishment but even he was becoming scared of the demonic brutality.

"I-imouto." The girl instantly stopped her left fist drenched in red human blood her eyes dilated before looking at him showing her newly beauty that made even the ANBU speechless and watched as a black shadow covered her form before revealing her new attire *Naraku's Final Form Outfit* it really brought out her looks even more.

Her eyes however were cold but she looked at Mizuki warmly and spoke in a deeper more musical voice. "M-mizuki-onii-san?" Mizuki blinked not noticing her voice but gasped before hugging her close and she sobbed into his chest the event traumatizing her mentally and emotionally.

"Imouto can i-i learn your real name?" Mizuki asked pleadingly with the worry of an older brother and the girl looked up with a small smile.

"N-naraku that's my name Naraku." The name chilled several including the one's injured and nearly dead.

Naraku meant Hell

The meer significance of the name would drive fear into Konoha's enemies in the future.

"Mizuki take Ms. Naraku back to your home so she can sleep, this night has been trying on her and another who was nearly killed." Naraku looked at the Hokage with confusion and a bit of dread, was there someone with a similar pain to her if so maybe they could be friends while inwardly the real her was speaking.

_'I see...maybe i can drop the evil act and be myself for once in awhile...good riddance Kikyo i don't hold any love for you in my heart or your reincarnation and those imbeciles better not come looking for me or else...ugh whatever i'm just going to enjoy my life and reconnect with my incarnations except those idiotic bastard brother duo should i or should i not kill them? In fact i need to start treating Kanna, Kagura and the others more kindly but i have to remember to not draw attention to myself it's only a matter of time before someone detects my youki signature in this world and directly leading Inuyasha and his cronies straight to me but i should have gotten a more able bodie to do my training since i neglected my own physical health, next i need three Taijutsu styles as a backup i may need to develop one that's unique to me along with a second and third style to fit the situation, secondly i need to start training early i know i can be stronger than i was before and i need to figure out more of my final form's abilities so i won't need that hideous spider form of mine there must be someway to change it? But to think these humans were capable of something like this now i know how women always felt when my minions and other demons did this.' _Naraku clenched her hands tightly remorse in his demonic heart before falling asleep.

'I swear i'll repent for my mistakes but this village's council will need to die.' Naraku's eyes glimmered dangerously under her hair as she was carried home in a blanket covering her naked form and the Hokage just stood there puffing on his pipe.

"Leave the bodies this is a setting example to what will happen to rapists that think the civilian council grants them immunity." Hiruzen ordered coldly making the others around him flinch before vanishing in leaf body flickers while the aged Kage giving the scene one last look before flickering in a swirl of leaves back to his office just as a buxom blond haired woman with emerald green slitted eyes twinkling with mischief and playfullness but behind all that laid vast power that made the Kyuubi's look tame in comparison she wore what looked like kimono with purple and white accents along with white socks and waraji sandles holding a fan in her left hand while nine flowing golden fox tails appeared behind her and two golden fox ears on top of her head.

The woman known as Tamamo spoke up in a musical mischievous voice "My, my who knew that such a young demon could be so brutal looks like i'll be paying Naraku-chan a visit in the upcoming years." She licked her lips in anticipation knowing one day she'll find the chosen one for her.

But in the meantime she'll have to put that on hold by searching for her subordinate and that made her frown darkly, there is one thing you do not do and that is imprisoning one of her subordinates who are like family to her. She looked at the still alive humans and smiled cruelly as one of her tails became wreathed in emerald green foxfire that stood on equal ground with the flames of Amaterasu before reducing the screaming victims to ash.

She just giggled coldly, "I don't like rapists and Naraku-chan should have done more but her new body needs time to adjust." She vanished in a swirl of green foxfire leaving nothing but ashes in her wake.

However one other person was there and cursed before jumping off revealing he was a small mole sweat dripping down his forehead. "I have to warn Inuyasha-sama and the others that Naraku has been reincarnated already we need to destroy him now!" He vanished like a ghost beginning his trek back to the demon side of the world.

(Naraku's bedroom)

Naraku spoke with Tsubaki and Mizuki about training early, the two chunin were surprised and a happy at her request. So they obliged her by running her through the entire basics of Chakra, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu.

When she tried the Leaf Academy Taijutsu it did not feel right at all, Naraku pointed out that the style was too stationary and she thought about making her own style while having two other ones and went to her room pulling up a floorboard and found a scroll with the Kanji for Satsui on it in red (A/N Ring a bell anyone cyber cookie to the one who finds out) and opened the scroll and found out that it was a Taijutsu style that has been lost for ages due to the dark requirements for it.

_'Hmm the Satsui No Hadou stays true to it's namesake its basically an Anatsuken Taijutsu even a simple blow can cause medium to high damage but can also kill directly as for Kenjutsu i don't think i need a weapon since i turned my whole body into a weapon back then in the Demon Lands though i wonder if i could make weapons from my bone armor?' _She thought tilting her head at the thought as her bone bracers and armor appeared on her body.

She looked at them for a moment and suddenly an O-katana length shaped bone shot from her armor flipping through the air and with unexpected grace she caught it in a reverse grip by the hilt and then a red haired man with a cross shaped scar on his cheek appeared in her mind showing an elegant godlike sword style using agility and sheer physical speed.

She automatically began going through the kata's since her room was very large enough for doing the kata's herself. She soon went through them increasing her tempo and speed becoming an invisible blur all around the room as targets sprung from the wall.

She delivered killing strikes with birdlike grace and movements not seeing two people watching her from her bed though one had a smirk of approval and the other with a blush and awe.

She stood at 167 cm with fair skin with mysterious runes trailing down and up her legs and thighs that had a toned almost muscular shape to them obviously from heavy leg muscle training. She had long flowing silver hair that shined from the moonlight shining through her window that reached down to her knees, in the center was a strange red oval like symbol and her eyes were a pupilless gold.

Her clothing on the other hand when Naraku noticed they were in the room on her bed made her raise an eyebrow something that was rare for her. This beautiful goddess before her wore a skimpy black leather outfit, which consisted of a simple black-leather-bikini-top, long black cloves covering her arms along with a black-leather-skirt that left little to imagine what was underneath.

However the blond was someone he smirked at knowing who she was by the flowing nine golden tails waving behind her lazily and the twitching foxlike ears and snickered getting an annoyed/amused look from the chibified Tamamo. "What's so funny?!" She snarled playfully no real hate or malice in her tone.

Naraku had a grin pointing at her body. "You're now a chibi right now!" Tamamo blushed apple red at Naraku pointing that out holding her sides roaring with laughter and she smirked darkly gripping Naraku's lower half causing a silence to wash over the room.

"Says the one who was getting off from that attempted rape on herself." Tamamo did not see the blood red eyes coming from Naraku till a fist knocked her for a loop and realized her earth power was negated.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Naraku roared in rage and malice smashing Tamamo and herself all over the room with such brutality it was worrying both Tamamo and Alice.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS EVIL OUT OF SELF-CHOICE?! I COULDN'T LEAVE THE DEMON WORLD, NOT EVEN IF I HAD YOUR LEVEL OF POWER THAT STUPID BITCH KIKYO'S PREDECESSOR MIDORIKO CURSED ME BECAUSE SHE WAS A FUCKING ZEALOUS DEMON KILLER I WAS FOREVER CURSED TO BE INSIDE THAT DAMN PHANTOM CASTLE AND NOW I AM REINCARNATED AND ALMOST RAPED YOU DARE BRING THAT OFF YOU FUCKING FOX-BITCH!" She spat radiating monstrous K.I. glaring at a shame faced Tamamo while Alice looked at her sadly.

"I-i'm sorry Naraku i was just joking around." Naraku snarled and turned around not even looking at them for a while Alice looked at Tamamo sternly getting an ashamed blush from the Kitsune Mistress.

"Naraku..." She turned her head slightly showing cold emotionless red eyes tears tracing down her stoic face.

"I'm sorry Raku-chan, i didn't think that event would affect you this much." Tamamo spoke sincerely with no amount of deception in her body language, Naraku just looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"I forgive you Tama-chan, just do not bring up that situation no more but the strange thing is that the civilian council has been taking in an interest of me that is not normal." She furrowed her eyebrows looking back to that event ignoring how her body twitched as it showed and went over the energy signatures and discarded the shinobi and civilians along with Tamamo but one made her eyes narrow very coldly.

A familiar demonic taint with a hint of metal and fire...

She growled dangerously startling the two goddesses behind her at the sheer level of killing intent building up. "That little bastard Totosai just sunk even more lower in my eyes now!"

"What do you mean Raku-chan?" Alice inquired calmly with worry for the one now taking a place in her heart and growing.

"Totosai used some of his demonic magic to turn the humans lecherous intentions toward me just to gloat over his achievement to his master Inuyasha." Alice's eyes turned cold and so did Tamamo.

"I think i'll be having words with that mutt and his gang especially Sesshomaru, from now on Raku-chan i am placing you under my protection and by extension the Kitsune clan." Naraku looked at Tamamo shocked and felt further shock when Alice spoke up.

"You can also count on Alice Fateburn The Monster Lord and your fiance to back you up along with our very own minions." Naraku looked at her coyly.

"You still remember that bet me and you had all those years ago, Alice-chan." Tamamo looked interested.

"Oh Lady Alice you were defeated by Raku-chan than how were you defeated by Inuyasha and those other gakis?" Naraku just smiled mischievously and slyness.

"I allowed them to..." Her answer said with amusement and mirth getting a jawdrop from Alice and Tamamo.

_'He could have defeated them at anytime and Raku-chan allowed her former body to be destroyed and be reborn...oh my you are interesting me more and more Raku-chan i look forward to seeing your exploits in the passing years.' _Tamamo smirked she knew Naraku would want to have more than 1 mate but she can wait till her power grows right up to her expectations and couldn't wait to rub it in the faces of Alma Elma, Erubetia and Granberia that she would have a future mate besides Lady Alice.

Alice said. "I see you're wanting to learn hand to hand combat correct?" Naraku nods showing them the Satsui No Hadou style making both goddesses let out a impressed whistle seeing the killing potential in the style.

"Well...me and Lady Alice have integrated ourselves into Konoha's ranks as Jounin-Anbu meaning we can go on as a personal sensei or do ANBU grade missions however we want so we're going to have you as our apprentice after you graduate." Naraku had a shit-eating grin.

"And am i to guess you're codenamed Kitsune and Echidna?" Alice pouted at their identity being found out so quickly.

"Mou you didn't even give us a chance to tell you Raku-koi!" Naraku smiled at Alice's childish antics along with Tamamo noticing the real love both had for each other.

_'Even if Raku-chan is reincarnated she still retains all her wisdom and power, she just needs to train them since she got too arrogant in her demon abilities well i'll help out every once in a while since our duties in ANBU will keep us busy.'_ Tamamo thought and vanished beside Alice leaving three other scrolls on the bed piquing Naraku's curiosity and opened them.

"Rokushiki, Jeet Kune Do and Kage Bunshin..." She muttered in interest before a smirk crossed her lips.

_'Let's see what you'll do now...Inuyasha.' _Naraku spent the rest of the night training and sleeping for the battle that would be sure to come in the years.

(Timeskip 5 years later)

"Alright settle down, settle down!" Iruka Umino tried to calm down the rowdy bunch of academy first years to no avail as their excitement was too bright to calm down.

Mizuki sniggered at the almost constipated look on the Uchiha brat's face and then frowned seeing the smug superior look on his face aimed at everyone in the room which was starting to more than irritate the more rowdy ones.

Iruka had a twitching eyebrow from losing his patience and was about to yell. "Si-" He was cut off from the door opening loudly showing a long black haired girl standing at 5'5 and looked atleast a year older in looks than the ones in the classroom. She had her hair tied into a long ponytail reaching down to her butt with one side covering her left eye with only one of her red orbs visible and her anbu style pants and a sleeveless anbu style turtleneck stretched against her DD-cup breasts and low-cut showing her toned stomach and a forming 6 pack due to extreme Taijutsu workouts and wore black steel toed and heeled boots, and had black fighting gloves (A/N: Picture Kanu Unchou's look when she fought Hakufu on the school grounds against her Dragon, this will be her attire for the academy and missions and will alternate between Naraku's clothing to this depending on the situation).

"Raku-chan matte!" A bubbly excited voice shouted and a violet haired girl appeared, the girl Ami stood at 5'3 appearing two inches under Naraku wearing a pair of long red pants with a purple shirt and sandals while she had the looks of a fox with whisker marks and slanted pupils in her red eyes.

Naraku sighed and spoke in a cool, featherlight tone that made several blush and shiver. "Ami-san i'd prefer if you don't address me with that affectionate title." The good demon replied with no emotion in her eyes before walking to a seat with a whining Ami trailing behind her only for a figure to step in front of her.

"Hey babe you're hot you wanna go out sometime?" Naraku looked boredly at the person in front of her and her nose crinkled in disgust smelling the foul stench and instantly put the one before her at the top of her least liked people. _'Great another smelly mutt!; _She grimaced in disgust.

"Raku-chan isn't interested Inu-teme!" Ami sneered possessively sending a snigger through Mizuki at the eye twitch from his surrogate little sister and watched Ami get bopped on the head.

"Like Ami-imouto said i am not interested in a relationship at all, and you would do well to remember that." She frowned at him, Kiba Inuzaka growled at this bitch denying him and raised a hand to slap her and swung getting gasps but felt his strike halted. He blanched when he saw Naraku holding him with minimal effort with only one hand with a calm cold look in her gaze.

"To think a clan heir of one of Konoha's finest trackers would raise his hand to strike a female just for denying him what he wants and can't take no for an answer...so Inuzaka remove yourself from my presence or else i will discipline you myself." The room shook at the sheer coldness and promise in her words.

"I'm an Alpha you can't do jack shit to me bitch!" Kiba snatched his hand away aiming to come around for another slap which only came slow in her eyes, even Ami could see it coming from a mile away. Kiba didn't see her move before she pinched his left earlobe making him scream in agony making many wince or pale in fright.

"Point Of Pain." She replied in a simple monotone voice that had the effect of causing several to blanch while Ami just grinned evilly, she had been abused all her life due to being a reminder of the Kyuubi attack and her hate for this village festered and grew, she also treated Kyuubi or Kurami like a mother figure and would swear to kill any that attempted to abuse her again, however Naraku was like an Onee-sama to the Kyuubi container nevermind the fact she got hot and bothered from the sheer dominance she excluded, she felt the term Slave more fitting and god knows she enjoyed having her Onee-sama punish her for being a badgirl.

"Point of Pain is a technique i developed when i studied pressure points and medical ninjutsu, i simply use a simple spark of bioelectricity in your body to instantly turn up your pressure points for pain to being ultra sensitive, meaning this pinch can feel similar to having a hot iron brand pressing into your skin." She eye smiled making Iruka shudder.

"Now..." Her tone turned bored and apathetic with a condescending tint to it. "Go back to your seat and do not bother me again, is that understood Kiba Inuzaka?" He nodded whimpering like a disciplined dog, nodding Naraku let him go watching cruelly as he scampered away into a far away seat silently plotting revenge and show Naraku her place under him.

A girl with mint green hair and tanned skin grinned excitedly at the sight of that sexist asshole Kiba getting his ass handed to him. This girl is Ryofu Hosen an orphan alongside her friends Toutaku Chuuei, Kanu Unchou, Chou'Un, Hakufu Sonsaku, Ryomou Shimei, Ryuubi Gentoku, Chinkyuu, Kaku, Shiba, Moutoku, Akaoni, Koukin, Gakushin, Gakushu, Chouhi Ekitou, Kakuoen, Kakuton, Ukitsu and Teni who watched the exchange with interest while some sternness.

To think there was another girl with such viscousness around in Konoha made the green haired upcoming Taijutsu kunoichi more upbeat and excited at the thought of a challenge besides Kanu, Chou-un, Hakufu, Ryomou, Toutaku, Ryuubi, Chouhi, Kakuton and Moutoku.

"Wait what's your name?" Sasuke demanded arrogantly while also curious only getting a brief cold glance of apathy and stoicness before speaking curtly saying a name. "The name is Naraku...Naraku Touji." Many shuddered at the name.

_'Naraku...that translate to The Path Of Hell in Hindu religion...just what kinda girl name is that crap!' _Sakura Haruno a.k.a the upcoming sluttish kunoichi who was glairng daggers at the back of her now self-proclaimed rival for her Sasuke-kun's affections.

Naraku spoke up in disinterest. "Another thing i would like to say Ms. Haruno i have no interest nor notion to court the runt Uchiha and you would do well to not antagonize me. Also me being your rival hn you are many years behind to even think of actually being my rival." Naraku smirked in a mocking cold way causing anger to flash in the pinkettes eyes.

_'Shannaro! i'll show you bitch!' _Sakura's inner snarled glaring at Naraku's hidden face only to growl ferally seeing the mocking smirk upon her lips still.

"Could you tell us more about yourself?" Iruka inquired getting a raised eyebrow from a skeptical Naraku.

"Aren't ninja supposed to keep information hidden from their enemies?" Iruka and many others sweatdropped at the echoed question, Mizuki and Tsubaki on the other hand were having to stuff their own fists in their mouths to keep form laughing their asses off.

"Your classmates aren't really your enemies Naraku-san." Iruka tried to sound stern but failing when the flashing of Orochimaru the Sannin embedded in their heads and several nodded in their minds to keep these children from walking down that path.

"Ne, ne Onee-sama it can't hurt to tell them about yourself even if this is a shitty village." Naraku cracked a small smirk of amusement at her straight faced insult, even Ryofu and Hakufu were cracking up sniggering while Ryomou and the others had amused glints in their eyes while Mizuki had a smirk on his face while Iruka had an eye twitch before deciding to ignore what the kyuubi brat said.

"Since miss Naraku doesn't want to introduce herself we will be having Taijutsu practice early!" The kids were about to shout and glare at Naraku only to shudder and pale at the cold eyes of red staring back at them. "Was there something you want to say hm?" She arched an eyebrow daring them to respond cementing her threat by picking her nails with a kunai getting negative head shakes before bolting out the door to the outside.

A hidden anbu with a Dog mask had a hidden frown at the confrontation between Naraku and the students, this girl was an unknown even if she was an orphan. Hokage-sama told him that Naraku needed to be watched and turned to their side of thinking on the village and he hoped to put her on the Team with the Uchiha, Haruno and himself to instill loyalty and friendship in her for the greater good.

He saw why, she had very massive reserves on par with a High-Kage level Jinchuuriki with an aura of coldness and danger similar to Madara Uchiha. He frowned deeply more at the disrespect toward the Uchiha clan heads son and Kiba, that would be sure to make her the enemies on the council and civilians, but the girl actually looked like she didn't care it angered the Elders and the civilian council at how a weak girl excuse of breeding material showed them no fear and they didn't like how she killed the upstanding people of Konohagakure No Sato and waited for the right moment to show the whore her place where she should be.

"May i ask why you are spying on my imouto Hatake-san." Kakashi Hatake found himself staring into the deadly cold eyes of Mizuki Touji a dangerous protective older brother of Naraku Touji and that is a threat more dangerous than paperwork.

"I am just making sure the clan heirs are safe Mizuki." Mizuki did not like that arrogant condescending way the Sharingan user gained after becoming known as Sharingan No Kakashi in the Third Great Shinobi War. He copied thousands of jutsus from his enemies but didn't use the time he had to learn and master them only using his Sharingan relying on it's abilities leaving his other skills to deteriorate but his experience offset his skills somewhat. Mizuki sighed and spoke in an even hard tone surprising Iruka at his friend confronting the ANBU who was also surprised but shuddered when it turned cold and dangerous.

"My little imouto had every right to show that Inuzaka brat his place, she already experienced being nearly raped before she killed the mob of shinobi and civilians right in the area you and your subordinates were patrolling. And ANBU are supposed to prevent crime from happening in our village makes me question on your real morals Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Mizuki who narrowed them even deeper.

"It's a common occurrence Mizuki besides she's already on thin ice for rising against the civilian council by killing those men and shinobi. Perhaps you should consider getting her to provide satisfaction to the clan heads for insulting the Inuzaka and uchiha heir." Mizuki let out a feral growl that startled those in the room.

"What was that you bastard! You dare have the gall to order me to discipline an innocent girl who took away the loneliness of not having a family just for killing those who tried to rape her!" Mizuki was damn near ready to draw his Odachi that Naraku got for him as a birthday gift last year. Kakashi growled at this weakling daring to stand up to him the student of the late Yondaime-sama.

"M-mizuki...perhaps you think about th-" Iruka found a black colored long great sword at his neck getting wide eye'd looks from the instructors passing by and soon even some upper class Chunin and Jounin were appearing on the spot. "Mizuki-koi what's going on?" Mizuki glanced at Tsubaki then back toward Kakashi who was glaring at him.

"I am just making sure this one eye'd piece of trash knows what my opinion is on the so called civilian councils infatuation with my little sister." Those who heard this narrowed their eyes at the ANBU they detested rape on high levels and to hear this anbu and his subordinates did nothing to prevent it made them question on their morals.

The Inu masked anbu just scoffed. "She's just some weak civilian girl with no clan and i'm coming here to bring her to the council to answer for her crimes against the council." Mizuki laughed his head off getting an annoyed look from the council lapdogs including Kakashi.

"What's so funny to you Chunin Mizuki." Mizuki just smirked mockingly.

"The thing is Naraku-imouto is actually stronger than i would be in the next decade and you think just because she's a girl she doesn't train so she can be breeding stock for the little shit of a Uchiha? She trains like a demon possessed, she trained harder than Gai did when you and him were younger, she has an intellect that surpasses a Nara during Shogi. And her swordsmanship is something even our best Kenjutsu practioner would be wise to not confront." Kakashi frowned seeing that this was similar to being another Itachi who was raising an eyebrow higher each time finding himself impressed by the description of Naraku.

"I still don't believe that shit!" Kakashi growled not believing this girl was stronger than him at such an age he had tons of experience over a fucking piece of breeding stock, not knowing how powerful Naraku was when she merged with the shikon Jewel.

Mizuki just smirked mischievously. "Care to see for yourself cyclops or are you afraid of being shown up by an 8 year old upcoming kunoichi goddess." Kakashi was staring at Mizuki with arrogant anger and rage at this lowly shinobi accusing him the Sharingan no Kakashi an A-ranked threat in every single bingo book known to man of being scared of a little whore!

"I'll be the judge of that myself and if i don't see anything interesting i'll be the first to have a go at her." Inu sneered passing by Mizuki who had a strained smile walking outside with the others while Iruka was trying to get his friend to reconsider.

"Iruka just shut up already, i thought you were my friend but just like the others you are nothing but a council lapdog." Iruka flinched at the cold words from his best friend but turned his head denying that he was in the wrong.

(With Ami)

"I'll win this time Onee-sama!" Ami declared bubbly standing on all fours like a fox with her hands clenched like claws, leg muscles tensed to move and strike.

Naraku smiled fondly seeing similarities between Ami and Shippo except she wasn't like the cowardly Kitsune who let Inuyasha and Kagome's arrogance rub off on him along with that perverted monk Miroku, the only one he had respect for was that demon hunter Sango and she grimaced inwardly knowing he made her miserable and swore to atleast repent for his mistakes but Kikyo's reincarnation would just stick her nose in business that doesn't need her.

But enough of that Naraku got rid of the negative thoughts turning back towards Ami with a wild, seductive smile due to learning seduction from Tamamo and that woman knew how to get even that prudish bitch Kurenai worked up and horny. It worked alot more on Ami due to the infatuation and lust for her, who was she to deny such a loyal strong female.

Ami's mouth went dry seeing the chest on her onee-sama and felt her crotch get moist and her nipples hardened through her shirt but not enough for anyone except Naraku. _'Oh my gosh, i just want to eat Onee-sama up!' _Her thoughts took a more lustful way and unconsciously emitting pheromones much to the smirking of Naraku.

_'She wants me that much...interesting she wants to be my slave who am i to deny her.' _She increased her sexual aura and watched as Ami let out a small quiet whimper feeling her arousal worsen.

"Ara ara, Ami-chan you're being such a lewd girl." Naraku spoke huskily making Ami and several others conditions even worser, some even fell unconscious with nosebleeds and many in need of a change of panties.

Ami blushed redder stuttering. "N-n-naraku-onee-sama let's just fight!" She yelled embarrassed and attacked with a swipe of her clawed hands only Naraku just glided out of the way multiple times dodging her attacks with ease. Ami frowned at her attacks being dodged with ease and looked at her feet and grinned seeing what she was doing. _'She's using minimal amounts of Futon chakra allowing her the ability to glide as if walking on air, well then Onee-sama two can play at that game!' _Ami suddenly charged at Naraku in a fit of super speed at High Jounin level shocking Kakashi and the others watching this though Kiba and Sasuke had looks of jealous anger with twin thoughts.

_'They don't deserve to be this strong, it should only elites like me that should have such power!' _They did not see a white haired girl with blank eyes watching the fight with a tinge of pink on her normally expressionless face having a look of lust seeing Naraku's form.

_'Naraku-sama you feel so different, your soul feels warm, yet cold at the same time and the blackness in your soul is nearly gone, you no longer hold that cruelty and arrogance in your eyes...almost as if you've seen the error of your ways and only look at your enemies in such a way...I am happy Master Naraku.' _The girl revealed as Kanna smiled in her thoughts with a man and woman that looked almost identical beside her looking surprised at Naraku's soul (Byakuya and Kagura, Kageromaru and Juromaru are too evil to stay alive so they'll have to go but that's for the upcoming chapters).

Kagura was skeptical of her Master's newfound goodness and can clearly see the kindness and fondness in her eyes is genuine not falsely shown and felt the faintest hints of warmth in her body. _'Have you truly changed Naraku...can i trust you again to not shackle me like an animal.' _The beautiful wind mistress looked at Byakuya who nodded with a slight smile before they vanished in the wind toward their reborn master's home.

Back to the spar Naraku and Ami were having a blast both had multiple bruises and slight grazing cuts on their bodies from the expert use of Futon chakra usage and each of their wounds healed instantly and Naraku's eyes suddenly glowed more ominously as did Ami's.

Both upcoming kunoichi jumped back from each other showing no visible fatigue but their tops were clenching to their bodies showing their bosoms much to the perverted grins of the guys and some females, though many others were giving evil glares at their breasts for being so damn huge it was a crime to have such a body!

"Satisfied yet Inu-san?" Mizuki asked with a straight face getting sniggers from the other instructors except Iruka who looked at Ami suspiciously and Inu he had pursed lips and angry eyes. _'The weapon is getting strong too fast and needs to be controlled.' _He continued to watch before freezing feeling the slowly rising chakra one was a purplish black and the other a fiery red but it felt like the temperature of the heat increased tenfold.

"So...ready to turn things up Onee-sama?" Ami asked grinning with excitement and anticipation in her tone and Naraku just replied in the same monotone voice that held the same blood lust and hunger for battle as Ami.

"Why yes my sweet Ami-chan let's show these kiddies what a real kunoichi is supposed to be." She hissed out in excitement.

**(Super Sayian God Vegeta - Theme Song) **

The ground started to shake and rumble getting frightened cries from the students including Sasuke and the other stoic students watching as the chakra continued to rise above and beyond. "What the hell both of their chakras are rising to High-Anbu level..." Iruka muttered in shock and suspicion.

Naraku chuckled darkly sending shivers down everyone's spine and spoke in a voice that made Kiba piss himself **"Let's go at 15% Ami-chan." **Her demonic voice echoing with purple miasma seeping from her mouth and her eyes glowing a more sinister red making her look all the more demonic. Ami nodded with a vulpine grin clenching her fists her muscles tightened up. **"Haaaaaaa...!" **Naraku and Ami let loose a demonic roar and their chakra's blasted into the heavens themselves and the sheer pressure and density put nearly everyone on the ground as if gravity increased around them.

(Border between Kumo and Iwa)

A group of people looked up feeling the familiar signature of demonic energy and one growled before becoming a blur though the trees with a human girl on his back. _'So we get to kill you again huh Naraku prepare to feel death once more!' _The human girl sneered in her thoughts no longer the kind hearted girl but an arrogant corrupted miko reincarnation.

(With Naraku)

She slipped into a stance one arm cocked back and the other lowered to her hip with a strong stance (Akuma's Satsui No hado stance from Street Fighter 4) and her eyes turned cold and heartless making them shudder again.

"Now are you sure you wanna face that Hatake?" Kakashi shook in fear before shunshining so fast the ground exploded aiming to report this to the council and Hokage right now to control another glorious weapon for them!

**"Let's start!" **Ami howled in bloodlust dashing appearing as a fiery red blur with a reverse elbow only to miss and felt herself grabbed by the collar of her shirt and flipped over Naraku slamming into the ground. She placed her hands forward softening the impact twisting around in the hold smashing a kick into Naraku's stomach only getting a grunt of irritation from the demonic reincarnation and before she could collect herself.

Naraku swept her legs off her with a sweeping kick, reaching out with a hand grabbing the airborne Ami by her ankle slamming her into the ground getting a silent scream of pain. **"I don't expect you to beat me Ami-chan despite your training, i have been through more battles than anyone has despite my young age." **Naraku's voice held understanding and sternness but Ami just grinned through the pain flipping out of her grip before sliding under Naraku's legs jumping on her back latching her legs around her waist and began punching at her head holding on tightly and that annoyed Naraku very much as it reminded her of that little arrogant bratty Kitsune Shippo and simply reached behind her back grasping at her arm and literally slammed her hard enough to cause the ground to cave in.

But Ami bounced back up ignoring the pain and creaking of her bones and went back at the High Speed Taijutsu spar both were nothing but blurs of purple and red, shockwaves erupted everywhere even above towards the skies both were attacking with death blows and crippling attacks even fireballs were launched at each other.

"My kami-sama the power of these two is completely godlike, it's like the gods themselves have blessed them with such power..." Hinata said literally awed at the breath taking sight and shivered knowing those two would be nigh unstoppable when they get older.

Sasuke eyes glimmered with malice and jealousy his ego demanded it be satisfied before a dark perverted smirk worked its way upon his face and walked away discreetly. _'If i can't have that power then those two will do great as my wives.' _

Oh poor delusional duckass.

Back to the fight the two females were locked in deadly combat now resorting to fighting with kunai both gave no quarter to either seemingly even. Naraku chuckled blocking with her forearm, **"Getting better Ami-chan." **Ami's face glowed pink at the teasing tone and suddenly her clawed hand glowed getting a narrowed eye from Naraku.

**_'I remember that attack!'_ **She cocked her hand back with a snarl as it became wreathed in purplish black flames.

**"Hijin Ketsuo!" **Ami swung firing a barrage of flying blood blades at ANBU level speed but Naraku was ready and launched her own attack.

Naraku smirked as her eyes glowed more darkly than even Kurami's who paled. **"AMI-CHAN MOVE!" **Ami was too late to hear it and found a flaming dragon uppercut to the chin launching her even higher.

**"Waga Ki, Bankai Ni Michitari!"** Ami's eyes flew wide open in excruciating pain from her spine like it was on the verge of collapsing.

Naraku's fist embedded into her back leaving a fist imprint as she said coldly. **"Shishiseisō, Koko Ni Kiwamareri!" **Ami fell through the air down to the earth at a frightening speed getting screams of terror but she couldn't hear them from falling unconscious only having a pained smile on her face.

Naraku appeared under her in a flash of purple catching her bridal style touching the ground with two angelic wings from her back one was white and the other black getting gasps of awe and wonder.

Ami looked up at Naraku who had an apologetic look in her eyes. "T-tenshi-chan?" This made naraku chuckle in amusement and mirth.

**"I am Naraku, Ami-chan but thanks for the angel comment." **Her cheeks glowed pinkish red from the musical seductive voice of her crush and simply fell asleep.

**(End Song) **

"Naraku-imouto take Ami-san to the house so she can recover i don't trust any of the nurses or the staff right now." Mizuki spoke gently while giving a cold glance to Iruka along with Tsubaki doing the same who looked affronted and angry. "Now wait just a minute Naraku-san where did you learn those styles, we do not teach anatsuken arts here at this village!" Naraku stopped still and quiet before turning her head towards the instructor who gasped falling to his knees holding his chest like something was squeezing it like a boa constrictor and looked into the narrowed crimson eyes of the demonic female.

**"I would watch who you speak to like that you pathetic soft-hearted fool, i can smell the hatred you have for Ami-chan even if you try to conceal it and as of now she is under my protection Ami-chan is MINE!" **She hissed with a venomous snarl aimed towards those that hated Ami who looked indignant and were going to pull their weapons to finish the demon and the whore daring to try and defend their weapon.

But Naraku just appeared in her kimono with her bone tentacles waving around hissing angrily at them making a lot of them tense eyeing the appendages wearily before backing off. Naraku grinned darkly. **"Good atleast some humans in this cesspool have brains for once." **She vanished in a flock of cawing crows toward her home unaware of what forces she attracted using the Satsui no Hadou and were not in the least bit friendly.

Mizuki snarled at Iruka his Odachi unsheathed and glowing with chakra aimed at his neck. "I...am...warning you Umino, leave Ami-san and my imouto alone!" Iruka sputtered trying to get his friend to see reason.

"If any dare attack those two i will spare Naraku the mercy of killing you herself but me, Kitsune, and Echidna will make sure what she does will look like a paradise compared to what she'll do if you hurt her friends!" Those that were planning on starting another rape mob to go after Ami and Naraku paled those two ANBU kunoichi cleaned out nearly all rapists and murderers and child abusers in the village and others creeping along the borders of the nations.

Echidna stood on a lightpole above them literally radiating malice and raw K.I. her white hair and mask making her look like the Shinigami herself and her tone was cold and venomous. "Mizuki-kun is correct any who try and touch Naraku-chan i will execute you myself clan status or not." The more defiant ones glared at her including Kitsune anything related to foxes were taboo in Konoha and were going to bring this up with the council to put these bitches in their place.

"You are just one man Mizuki!" Mizuki just smirked at Iruka's arrogance and sheathed the Odachi before telling everyone to go back to sparring and they did.

"Then tell me are you willing to go against a civilian girl who has the backings of the Hyuuga, Akimichi, Nara, Inuzaka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Fennikisu, Kurama and Shimura clans." Iruka paled to a color that would make Orochimaru jealous.

"S-sonna!(Impossible)" Kitsune grinned behind her mask sadistically and hopped toward Naraku's location to free her child from her prison, sealing a kitsune in a human was a major offense to Tamamo and to use them as a weapon was a grave insult to a mother fox like Tamamo who saw all foxes and kitsunes as her family and children.

_'Congratulations Umino-chan you just made another spot on me and Ali-chan's list kukuku!' _Iruka felt as if death washed over him and was going on borrowed time, he had no idea how right he was.

* * *

**And there's the end of chapter 1 for Legend Of Naraku**

**A/N: This fic is dedicated to my friend and fellow fan of my fics Heavenly Night Tamamo for her suggestions and ideas for this upcoming fic.**

**Just so everyone knows i utterly HATE RAPE OF ALL KING! guys forcing themselves on women like that in my opinion is disgusting, infuriating and low many have commited suicide over experiencing it and rapists deserve to be put down like the cockroaches but that's just my opinion there will be plenty blood and gore of the more disgusting characters in the next chapters as for Sas-gay i have a very _special_ surprise for him!**

**(Cue Evil laughing voice getting a whimper from Sasu-uke) **

**Anyways soon i will be taking online classes at SCAD for Game Design so updates and stories will be a bit slow coming but dont worry i'll do my best to provide more entertainment for my readers.**

**A/N: That attack on Ami i had Naraku-chan use was Tenchi Sokaigen Oni's 2nd Ultra Move from USF4 and many more of Oni's attacks will be shown in this fic also the gang from Inuyasha will be bashed hard except Sango since she's the only honourable one out of them along with Kirara**

**Peace out people this is Shinku Kami No Arashi out!**

**(Vanishes in a storm of red wind and lightning)**


End file.
